This Love
by Oshiu Sama
Summary: A different story about how Yami and Saturn met during Ancient Egypt: She was beating for something she didn't do, and he saved her...what is a girl to do when she falls in love and what is a Pharaoh to do when he wants to learn about it? M four later cha
1. Savior

_I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. This is a Yami and Saturn story…on how they got together during the Egyptian times!_

_Please Read and Review!_

Opening her eyes, she looked around the dark dungeon as she hung by her wrists from the shackles. Her robe was around her waist, her bloody back exposed to the closed wooden door. She wondered just how long she had been out. Considering her blood was still dripping onto the sandstone floor. She coughed a bit, feeling the metallic taste come up her throat. She turned her dark eyes to the left side of the dark room, and then up to the high window. Was this the place going to be her death bed? Was this how she was going to die? She let out a ragged breath, the night breeze starting to come into the room. She had held her own against the evil cousin of the Pharaoh's, but she must have passed out afterwards. All she remembered was her horrid screaming after the twenty-fourth lash and then the door closing shut when the lashes stopped. Her arms were in pain, her ribs and lungs burned with agony. Her vision was going in and out of the blurriness as she could only conclude that the blood was still dripping from her back. She coughed again, the sound echoing off the walls. So, this is where she would die…this is how it would all end?

The guard opened the door quickly before the young Pharaoh even ordered it. His royal purple eyes gazed in shock at the young woman who was bound by her wrists with shackles. Her back was exposed to him, her blood dripping on the floor. He quickly walked around her, noticing that her eyes were closed. He couldn't believe his cousin's profound, unnecessary beatings of the people in the kingdom. Kneeling down, he tilted her head up a bit, noting the scar on her gorgeous face. Her long raven hair hung freely about her face, but was pulled away from her back. Her luscious rosy lips were stained with her blood that dripped from the side, indicating that she was on the verge of death. He turned his eyes to the guard and watched as he quickly moved to unchain her. When her wrists were free, the young Pharaoh caught her in his arms as she fell. He lifted her in his arms and walked out of the bloody dungeon. 'If you see Seth, tell him that I would like a word with him.' He said, walking by the guard. He headed out of the room, carrying the girl in his arms.

The dark smell of spices was everywhere in her dark conscious. Where was she? Was this the after life? Would she see Ra here…as well as her father? There were voices, two males and a female's. Where was she…she was no longer in the dark dungeon the man with cold blue eyes had taken her too. But she could have been anywhere…she could be back in the market, being sold as a slave now. The female's voice was soft and sweet, saying things that she was holding onto life but could really slip into Anubis' hands before night fall. Then, a concern male's voice called out, trying to come up with another way to save her life. Who was this man? Who was he…and why did he wish to save her? She had to open her eyes…she had to see where she was.

'Please, there has to be a way to save her, Isis.' He said, looking at her. She kept her eyes to him and then turned her eyes to her love interest. 'Pharaoh Atem, I'm not sure if we can save her…she lost a lot of blood.' She whispered. Atem turned his eyes to the young woman and noticed that her eyes were slowly opening. His own eyes widen as shock ran through him. 'W-wh-where am I?' she breathed, her eyes still blurred. He brushed her hair away from her face as Isis placed a cold wash cloth on her forehead. 'You are safe my dear…' he whispered. He watched as she uneasily turned her eyes all over the place, panic set upon her body. She had been through a massive beating, and how she had survived it was beyond him. He turned his eyes to Isis and replied, 'I will stay here until she is better.' Isis's eyes widen a bit. 'My Pharaoh…'

'Pharaoh Atem, you have to understand that the people need you. Allow me and Isis to look over her. You will worry yourself if you are to stay.' He said. Atem look at his friend and then back at the girl. 'Alright, Mahado… watch over her. Keep me posted on her health and I will talk to Seth about this.' He turned for the large door, his mind set on setting his cousin straight this time around. He turned his eyes back to the young woman that laid there on the bed, the dark covers around her. Her breathing was shallow, but at least she was actually breathing. He sighed, turned his eyes straight in front of him and headed out the door. He needed to talk to his cousin certainly.

That night, Seth walked into the chambers of his cousin, on request. He wondered what this could be about. He had not been in his cousin's presence in awhile, but he figured that it wouldn't recall a visit. He kept his eyes to the pharaoh, silence upon him as well as a grin. His cousin had this grim expression upon his face, his eyes gazing upon him with intensity. 'Ah, Pharaoh Atem, you wanted to see me?' he asked, smoothly. Atem sat back into his throne and looked at him with exactly changing his expression. 'I know about the girl, Seth. She nearly died in the dungeon that you left her in.' he said. Seth couldn't hide the smirk on his face. The young woman's scream echoed in his ears still. 'Nearly? Hmm… I was sure she had passed onto the afterlife when I left.' He said sadistically. 'You've gone too far, Seth!' Atem snapped, his eyes filled with anger. Seth didn't falter from his smirk. 'Yes…so it seems…but she is alive, no? So, why are you so hard on me Pharaoh Atem? She will live, according to your word.' He said. He watched as Atem fisted his hands against the armrest of his throne. His cousin was frustrated, no doubt, only because he did not know what to do with him. He shrugged, turning around. 'My dear Pharaoh, she will live…according to your word… do not fret.' He said. He headed for the door, thinking that it was all over. But, before he reached the door, he heard, 'You are banished from this kingdom, Seth…until you know how to control your,' he cleared his throat. '_Beatings_, you will not be here.' He turned his eyes to his cousin in silence, shocked if anything. He couldn't be hearing him right. 'You are dismissed from this court and my sight, Seth… I hope Ra shows you mercy like I have.' Atem whispered.

Turning over in the large bed, she opened her eyes slowly to the light coming from the balcony. She had never really seen this place before. Where could she be? Sitting up, she flinched at the pain that crawled over her back. She watched as the dark sheets fell from her form, revealing her breasts bound by bandages she did not remember before. Looking around again, she took in the surroundings. She was no longer in the dungeon, but in a luxury room that was fit for royalty. She pulled the covers back up to her chest, hanging her feet from off the bed. She looked down at the sandstone colored floor and then the vibrant color carpet. She stepped on it, and then heard doors open. Looking up, she lost her footing and felt her body head for the floor. She was still weak, it seemed. She must have lost a lot of blood for this to happen. Her mind stopped thinking for a bit, as she realized that she had not made it to the floor. Looking up, her eyes locked onto the royal purple gaze that was upon her. She took in a deep breath, even though it pained her lungs. She knew this male very well, heard stories about him and heard many of the girls talk about him. She clutched the sheet close to her chest, letting the breath come out of her easily. 'Pharaoh Atem…' she whispered, her eyes still upon him. A smile came to his handsome face as he brushed a strand of her raven hair away from her face. 'You are up, although falling out of bed is something I wasn't expecting when I came to check up on you.' She heard. Her heart jumped in her chest. His voice was dark, yet velvet silk. She felt like she had melted in his arms. She felt movement suddenly as he lifted her up in his strong arms. Her eyes were still on his face as he placed her back in the bed. 'Will you like something to eat?' he asked softly. She kept quiet, but knew that she would have to speak again. 'You are in shock, I understand.' He whispered. She clutched the sheet closer, trying to catch her breath. 'Are you in any pain?' he asked, still in the soft tone. She shook her head no, and felt his hand on her forehead. 'Your fever is gone…which is good.' He said, while his eyes were upon her. She looked at him, silence from her side as the back of his hand brushed against her cheek. Why had he taken her out of this? Why was he so concern about her well being? She couldn't understand this, but she didn't know that she would intertwine with his life in more ways then one.


	2. Grow

That following morning, she opened her eyes. She took in a deep breath, noticing the sudden change again. She sat up, running her hand over the bandages that claimed most of her chest and back. She turned her eyes to the door and noticed the Pharaoh walking in. She quickly grabbed the sheet to cover herself and then noticed the young priestess behind him. She turned her eyes to the bed, not really wanting to make eye contact. 'Did you sleep well?' she heard. She simply nodded, unable to face after last night's events. She felt the bed sink in a bit on the side of her and she heard, 'She seems well, Pharaoh Atem… she may not have healed all the way yet, but she will make it through. There was silence that followed as she sat there. She turned her eyes and noticed that the Pharaoh was looking at her. His royal purple eyes gazed upon her as the priestess waved her hand over her back. She felt blush appear in her cheeks and she quickly turned away from him. 'Well, she will have to stay in bed for most of the day, but I think she can walk around a bit.' She said. 'Thank you Isis… Would you find something for her to wear…and inform Mahado that I will talk to him later about tonight's events?' Isis nodded, stood up and bowed before leaving the room.

He looked at her, her raven hair hiding her pale face from him. He took in a deep breath and sat down on the bed next to her. 'My dear, would you like something to eat?' when she sat there without a word, he came to the conclusion that she wasn't sure how to react to him. He sighed, turned his eyes away from her and ran his hand through his hair. 'For once, just see me as a guy…not the Pharaoh.' He watched as her eyes turned to him, shock on them. 'But you are the Pharaoh!' she quickly covered her mouth and he smiled. 'It is fine, my dear… you may speak.' He said, calmly. She turned her eyes to the bed again, and he knew she from that she was shy. He stood up, knowing that he had to get something to eat for her. 'Could I have some soup?' he heard. Turning around, he noticed her clutching the sheets. 'Alright…' he stated, and then headed out of the door.

When the door closed, she let out a sigh, feeling stupid for not speaking. But she knew who he was and you just didn't talk to the Pharaoh any kind of way. She took in a deep breath, turning her eyes to the balcony window. She wrapped the sheet around her and tried for walking again. She placed both feet on the floor and waited before she stood. 'One try…' she thought, standing up uneasily. Holding onto the bed, she slowly stood up and turned her eyes to the window. She took a step and straightened her back before taking another step. 'My dear, if you wanted to walk to the balcony,' she heard. She turned her head back to the other side of the bed and looked at the Pharaoh. She then lost her footing again, and thought, 'Just great!' But like last time, she never made it to the floor. Somehow, the Pharaoh had gotten around to her before she even reached it. He held her against his chest, his hands gently resting on her back. She took in the dark spices he wore and felt her face flush again. 'Uh…thank you, Pharaoh Atem.' She whispered as he allowed her to stand. She turned her eyes away and felt his hand take hers. 'Come, let me help you.'

Walking out into the balcony, Atem turned his eyes to her and smiled. 'It's a beautiful morning.' He said, turning his eyes back to the scenery. There was so verbal response from her, but he knew that she was nodding. 'You are a quiet one…where are you from?' he said. He slightly turned his eyes to her and watched as the wind went through her hair. Her eyes were closed, but she had this small smile on her face. 'I am from a place that is far away from her.' She whispered. 'I've always been quiet, yet strong willed…' she looked down then, fisting her hand in the sheet she had wrapped around herself. 'You do not have to speak of yesterday. It is written on your face on how painful it must have been.'

She was grateful to him. He was a very kind Pharaoh indeed. There was no one around that met match him, except his deceased father. She turned her eyes to him and looked at his handsome face. His royal purple eyes gazed upon his city in respect and awe. Sighing, she felt out of place here. She had not really had a home for such a long time…and because she lived here in Egypt now, she feared that there was no way she would find her place here. She turned her eyes back to the kingdom below and sighed. 'You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like.' She heard. Blush shot across her face as she turned back to him. He had a smile on his face, assuring her that he was telling her the truth. 'You will not be harm while you are here…you are a guest.' She couldn't help but smile herself. She bowed and felt herself heading for the floor. She was caught again, and she let out a laugh. 'I guess I don't have a sense of balance anymore.' She joked as he sat her upright. He let out a soft chuckle. 'You will be back to normal soon, my dear. Until then, I will take care of you the best way I can.' He helped her back into the room, thankful that she was at least doing well.

* * *

His eyes were sent on the kingdom for such a long time. He walked passed a few people, the red hood covering his face as he looked around. There was something different about the place, more so, he noticed the Pharaoh's cousin take in a young woman yesterday for some particular reason. But he hadn't seen the woman since then. This bright morning, he was planning an invasion into the Palace, take what he can and make sure that the Pharaoh died by his hands. He sighed and then turned his eyes back the young woman who was following him. 'You follow me for what purpose?' he asked. Her short brown hair and dark eyes made her look like a male, which many girls that she was…but he knew the truth. He waited as her eyes went up to the Palace in a single glance. 'There is something that needs to be done…' she said, sternly. He nodded, turning around to walk by her. 'Then we will attack in due time…' he answered before heading through the crowd again.

* * *

A week passed and she was back to her normal self. Walking down the hallway in a black Egyptian silk dress, her hair pulled back into a low ponytail, she noticed the number of paintings that were on the walls. She looked around again, passing by the window she looked out onto the city. She smiled as a breeze rolled through the place. Egypt had been a beautiful place, and her time with the Pharaoh was just…

'You look beautiful this morning,' she heard. She turned her eyes to him and smiled. 'Pharaoh Atem,' she whispered, bowing. He smiled at her and took place by her side. 'You are recovering very well. Mahado is amazed by your progress.' She nodded, looking out of the window. She turned her eyes to him and smiled, blush slightly in her cheeks. 'You seem awfully chirpy this morning, Pharaoh. May I ask why?' she said. He chuckled and turned his eyes to her. 'Well, my dear…I am just happy that you are well.' He replied, blush appearing in his cheeks. She quickly diverted her eyes away from him and felt her heart jump against her sternum. 'Pharaoh…I…'

'Breakfast is ready when you are willing to eat. Would you please join me…even if you don't eat?' She blinked a bit, turning her gaze back to him. 'Pharaoh Atem…'she whispered. He had to admit, he had taken a liking to her. She was a very strong willed woman like she had said, and her beauty was just…indescribable. She seemed to understand him without knowing him all he way. 'The time that you have been here…you have not given me your name.' he said. She gave off a radiant, yet innocent smile as she turned to head down the hallway. 'My name is Hotaru…but I've been known more as Saturn…' she whispered, leaving his side. Dear heavenly Ra, she struck his heart with such emotion that he couldn't describe it. Was this the love he had seen upon his parents?

Saturn kept her eyes forward as she walked down the hallway. 'Saturn, after the Goddess of Rebirth?' she heard. She paused before turning the corner, turning her eyes to him. She felt his intense gaze upon her as she stood there. That handsome Pharaoh had taken such good care of her. She placed her hand in the middle of her chest and smiled. 'Yes…after the Goddess of Rebirth.' She watched as he walked up to her, coming close her. Her pale skin decided to rose up at the sudden closeness between them. She felt his hand brush back a strand of her hair as his eyes gave off this seductive glance. 'It suits you…in more ways then one.' He whispered, leaning closer to her. She felt her heart skip a beat and only prayed that he was not about to kiss her…yet she wanted it.

'Pharaoh Atem,' Mahado called. She sighed when the Pharaoh turned away from her, looking at his Priest. 'Breakfast is ready for you and the Lady.' He said. She took in a shuddering breath, thinking that she had fainted and just woke back up. Looking up, she heard, 'of course, Mahado…thank you.' She turned her eyes to the floor when he turned back to her. 'Well, breakfast does not wait to be eaten. Shall we?' she nodded, and walked a long side him to the dinning hall to eat.


End file.
